This disclosure relates to pressure vessels, such as pumps for moving materials from a low pressure environment to a high pressure environment.
Gasification involves the conversion of coal or other carbon-containing solids into synthesis gas. While both dry coal and water slurry are used in the gasification process, dry coal pumping may be more efficient than current water slurry technology. Extrusion pumps move particulate dry coal material from a low pressure environment or source to a high pressure environment in preparation for the gasification process.